


Moonlight Beckons You

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Lucas the Werewolf [4]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam is relaxing by the pool, in which a full moon is reflected, when there is a brief interruption.





	Moonlight Beckons You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the werewolf!Lucas 'verse.

Adam Carter relaxed beside the pool and sipped his drink. Although it was late it was still pleasantly warm due to the outdoor heaters carefully dotted around the patio, and the full moon was reflected in the pool. 

The man sitting beside him said, “I’m sorry your friend was unable to join us this evening, Mr Winter.”

“Yes, I’m afraid the timing didn’t work out for him,” Adam replied. “He was hoping to drop by later.”

“Sadly, I fear that will be too late for you, Mr Winter, or should I say, Mr Carter?” The man produced a gun from his jacket pocket and pointed it at Adam.

Adam looked around. The rest of the guests had returned to the house and they were now alone on the patio. All that remained from the party was the long table where supper had been laid out. The catering staff would clear the remains later, but for the moment they would be busy serving the guests in the house.

“As you can see, we are quite alone,” the man continued.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Adam said. He had noticed the tablecloth over the table had moved, although there was no breeze.

The man stood up. “Still hoping your friend will turn up, then?”

“Yes, actually, I was.”

The werewolf leapt out from under the table, half a sausage sticking out of its mouth, and landed on top of the man. 

With the man pinioned under the weight of the werewolf, Adam had no trouble in tying him up. As an extra precaution he also blindfolded him.

“Someone will be along soon to collect you,” he said.

The moon was still shining down on the pool. The werewolf looked from Adam to the pool and wagged its tail.

“Go on then!” Adam said with a smile.

The werewolf leapt into the pool splashing their captive in the process. He grunted irritably. The werewolf then swam round in circles in the pool, apparently trying to catch its own tail.

Shortly afterwards, Ros and Tariq arrived.

“I see the parcel is all ready for us,” Ros said. 

“Yes, do take him away. I shall go and make my apologies to the host and leave,” Adam replied.

Once Ros and Tariq had departed, taking the captive with them, Adam sat back down into the chair. He’d give the werewolf a little longer to enjoy himself before they went home.


End file.
